Catching The Embers
by midlands-lass
Summary: A bonus Chapter for my story The Perfectionist. M Rated. No plot, just smutty fluff.


**This is an extra chapter for my story _The Perfectionist_. You might like to read _The Perfectionist_ first but it's not essential. It's posted here as it's M rated. It's pure sweet fluffy smut but does the job of concluding the story. ( Story what story? who am I kidding!? )**

With the light turned off and the quiet cold darkness of the autumn night outside, Laura found herself sighing deeply as she felt the warmth from Robbie's body against her back. For a few minutes she tried to sleep, closing her eyes.

But sleep didn't descend. Nor did it for Robbie who had tried to do the same.

They both knew that it wasn't quite _goodnight _just yet.

Some nights they dropped off to sleep straight away, usually Robbie first and then Laura would gently move from his embrace and sleepily turn onto her stomach before drifting off.

But not tonight; not just yet.

Still spooned against his chest, Laura heard Robbie clear his throat softly. She smiled to herself. She knew he was awake and she knew what would happen next.

Robbie in turn could feel that Laura was still not asleep, her breathing hadn't slowed and there was what felt like an electric hum between them, where they made contact against each other, as if neither of them had been earthed. He knew what would happen next too.

A delicious anticipation started to stir in him. Laura shifted herself ever so slightly against him. Her backside gently nudged into hitherto soft parts of his anatomy. He began to move his fingers that were lazily resting over her stomach. His hand moved almost imperceptibly over her. She gently wriggled back against him again and could feel him starting to grow hard against her.

The electricity between them was palpable.

Robbie's hand had now found its way onto her hip and he continued to touch her through the shirt, his hand making its way slowly down until it reached the hem. Once there he touched the soft skin of her thigh and he ran his hand down to her knee and back up again and then under her shirt.

"Mmm, Robbie" She murmured as his hand slowly made its way onto her stomach and up to just under her breasts. She felt his fingers graze the curve of first one breast and then the other. His touch felt potent but gentle, she could feel him harder now against her back and she stretched out, feeling the tautness of anticipation starting to gather in her body. His hands finally reached the fullness of her breasts and he found the tight hardness of her nipples beneath his fingers.

She was desperate now to kiss him. She turned onto her back, her breath starting to become shallow, her hand reaching for the back of his head and pulling him to her. He loved it when she took the lead. _Canny Lass_. He was desperate to kiss her too, to feel her mouth, and in the darkness his lips found hers and then her tongue, soft and velvety, found his as they both melted into the kiss.

His hands continued to touch her breasts and she sighed as the sensation of his hands and his kiss culminated in a warm tight delicious ache between her legs. Presently his hands started to make their way back down her body, towards the soft heat that he knew was there.

Laura's hands had been exploring too. The velvet hardness of his arousal pushed against her leg, and her palms roamed over his back and around and over his backside and round to the front where she just stopped short of grasping him. He breathed out at the tease and they both smiled into the kiss that had continued all the while.

His hand was now tantalisingly close to her sex, his fingertips feathered over her hair, just stopping short of going any further. She pulled his head towards her to kiss him more deeply, with more intensity and he took his chance and gently dipped his fingers between her legs. She cried out in pleasure as his fingers found her. She was silky and warm, she felt like honey on his fingers. He was always humbled to think that all this was for him or because of him. He broke the kiss as if to somehow communicate this and for a moment they paused, silently looking at each other in the darkness. It was his turn to take the lead and he reached in to kiss her again and he sought her out again, feeling the dewy softness on his fingers and the simultaneous similar sensation of her mouth in his. His fingers went a little deeper into her and she moaned softly and shifted her leg so as to invite him further. The sensation of him touching her was about to tip her over the edge and she marvelled at how quickly they achieved such intensity. She reached for him and grasped his hardness into her hand. He took in a swift intake of breath at her touch.

"Robbie . . ." she murmured as she kissed him

" . . . Robbie . . . now. . ."

He smiled again into the kiss, more than happy to be told what to do and when. Especially when he felt the same. They both had an understanding that it was late and their actions had been swift because of it. In other instances they could take longer but the sweet intense tempo this time had brought them both quickly to the edge of the inevitable. Still in Laura's hand, Robbie shifted over her. Their breathing was shallow, in tandem together and punctuated with soft kisses. Laura guided him to her sex and gently at first he found her warmth and then pushed into her, slowly, before pulling back and then returning with a deeper longer push. Laura gasped at the feel of him inside her and couldn't help but murmur as the intensity of the sensation built with each movement between them. As his strokes into her increased in depth and speed she met them with a downward slide that intensified the motion between them and she cried out louder. His thumb found her clitoris and he rubbed it with the same sweet rhythm that was already in motion. A tight delicious sensation was building in her, the feeling of his fullness in her was pleasure in itself, let alone knowing that the release from it would be even sweeter and more powerful in sensation. He moved quicker and quicker, and deeper still as she met him with equal measure. His thumb sweeping over the tight bud of her clitoris and a last thrust brought her release and she cried out as her pleasure flowered deep inside her. Robbie's breathing became shallow and strong, he didn't vocalise his pleasure other than the occasional deep exhalation but a something akin to a soft growling sigh of pleasure that she knew came at certain times escaped his lips and inside her she felt him harden for a final time before the soft pulse of his release followed hers.

Afterwards, Robbie, stretched out by Laura's side nuzzled his nose against her cheek. As she turned to face him he regarded her, steadily holding her gaze with a knowing smile. She looked back at him, her eyes darting shyly between his. A bashful laugh escaped her lips. She was often like this after they'd been together. He adored it. It wasn't what he'd expected at first – she was usually so confident and self-assured in other areas of her life, he'd not anticipated her to be shy in these matters at all. He didn't realise the real reason behind it. Laura wasn't a prude and she'd had her fun in the past but since being with Robbie she'd discovered she'd not been in love with anyone before as much as she felt with him. It had disarmed her and for now she was a little in awe of it all. She knew she'd fallen hard for him. She was still getting used to how good it all felt. The two of them, together; how good it really was and how much she was allowing herself to love and be loved by him.

"You ok?" He asked her, his voice was soft and quiet.

"Mmhmmm" she replied and now her smile beamed at him and in turn he grinned back at her. Tenderly he brushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen across her eyes then gently kissed her lips.

"You should sleep, it's late"

"I know" she said still smiling and looking at him. She didn't seem to care how late it was. After a moment, however, she sighed and then got up to go to the bathroom.

When she returned, Robbie had unrumpled the duvet and plumped up the pillows for her. He lay on his back and she climbed in beside him for the second time that night. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest and within a few minutes was sound asleep. Robbie felt himself fading into to sleep himself but not before placing a kiss to the top of Laura's head. He wasn't naïve, their relationship was complex sometimes, they both had baggage, they could both be stubborn and short sighted. But not for the first time since they had got together he recognised how happy and glad he was to be with someone. To be with _her_. It had been a long painful journey and she'd been the one by his side all the time. And here she was now, after all these years, wanting to be with him, despite his faults. He took in a deep restful breath and breathed out slowly with a sense of long held relief. Laura murmured something indecipherable and in her sleep her fingers gently clutched at his chest. He smiled. _Goodnight canny lass. _And he drifted off to sleep in the warm darkness.


End file.
